Like A Box of Crayons
by PirateQueen716
Summary: Kylie Victoria Huntzberger sees the world simply as most four year olds do. Rory and Logan's daughter saw her family differently, and loved them for being different from each other..just like a box of crayons! PostFinale, LL LR! Please Read and Review!


(**Warning**: Contains the use of the 'D' word twice within the context of the piece… if you are offended by that, I encourage you not to read it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.I know it sounds corny but I am trying to keep the peace! :)

_Here is this background story:_

_Lorelai and Luke got back together after Rory went on her campaign trip with Barack Obama, and eloped to Martha's Vineyard…imagine that. Rory was on her assignment when Logan showed up, confessed he was an idiot for treating her that way and that they could get married in their own time. So when Rory finished her last stop, she flew to where Logan was and she said if he would still have her, she would love to marry him. Their wedding was the event of the year and the two lovebirds could not have been happier. Logan moved from San Francisco back to Hartford, a sacrifice he was willing to make for his wife. A year later they had their daughter. When our story takes place, Rory and Logan are picking up their daughter from Lorelai's, she was babysitting for them while they went to a charity event with Shira and Mitchum._

* * *

Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger climbed the steps of her mother's home and knocked soundly on the double front doors. Her husband, Logan, stood just behind her. A middle-aged brunette-haired woman opened the door and smiled genuinely.

"Ah it still stands…you two still look as if you popped out of a fashion magazine!" Lorelai chuckled. "That never gets old." Lorelai escorted her daughter and her son in law inside.

"Uh yes it does." Rory replied, smiling at her mom. Lorelai rolled her eyes as she embraced her daughter.

"Uh Mother's opinion trumps daughter's opinion!" Lorelai remarked. "Logan, want a drink?" She asked as she headed off to the kitchen.

'Scotch, anyway is fine!" he called after her.

"Daddy, tape is not for drinking…" a tiny voice mumbled from the living room. Rory looked over at her husband, grinned and entered the living room to find her four year old daughter, sitting innocently on the wood floor, and coloring what looked like a menu from Al's.

Kylie Victoria Huntzberger was definitely her mother's daughter. Kylie's dark brown curls spiraled down her back, she had perfect skin and her bright blue eyes surpassed the color of the Gilmores Girls before her. She was an angel if you asked anyone, even Luke Danes.

"Mommy, guess what?" Kylie cried happily as she jumped up to greet her mother. Rory smiled as she held open her arms, and Kylie crawled into them.

"What, sweetheart?" Rory asked, sitting carefully down on the sofa, as Kylie rested her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Al spells twelve words wrong in his ad! I corrected them and Grandma is going to tell him for me. Poor Al…he does not even know how to spell 'manicotti'." She answered as Lorelai returned, handing Logan his drink and setting the tray on the coffee table.

Logan and Rory looked at each other and grinned. When Rory found out she was pregnant with Kylie, instant worries filled her mind. It was no secret that Rory and Logan were both smart and very talented writers, but the effects both sets of DNA would have on a child…it was either going to be a genius or incredibly…not. Fortunately for the couple, their daughter was bright. Kylie was spunky, creative and genuinely sweet. She was already attending a Montessori school at four years old, but as she often told people: she was going on five. But the one thing Kylie wasn't figuring out was the one thing Rory wanted to keep a secret from her for as long as she could.

"Well it was very considerate of you to change them, dear." Rory adjusted herself on the couch, switching Kylie from one side of her lap to the other.

"Rory, are you alright?" Logan muttered, setting his drink down.

"I'm fine, Logan." She smiled weakly. The truth was: Kylie was getting heavy and well, Rory was pregnant, four months pregnant in fact. She wasn't showing all that much and Kylie had yet to figure it out. Lorelai pulled her granddaughter onto her lap. She knew about Rory's condition of course and knew the experiences of being pregnant. Rory was very self-conscious when she was pregnant, often fidgetity. Logan, on the other hand, loved the way his wife looked when she was carrying his baby. He watched her now sitting with his mother in law and their daughter.

Rory was the most beautiful woman in the world to him, and in the last five years they had been married, she had only grown in her allurement. She was not the simple college girl she once was. Her simple brown curls were now wispy and sexier than they used to be, her features more matured, her figure even during pregnancy was that of a model, and she was the best kisser ever…but that was his opinion. He admired her for her credentials, her career and the way she loved and nurtured Kylie to the best of her ability. He was her perfect match, his better half.

"Mommy…can we go to Grandpa's diner?" Kylie pleaded, folding her little hands and giving her mother the pout she had most definitely inherited.

"For what?" Rory asked, knowing the answer and giving her mother a look.

"Coffee!" Kylie cried. "Mommy, you knew that!" Lorelai smiled sheepishly.

"Kylie, honey, you are going to be up all night if we get you coffee." Logan insisted. Kylie sunk down in the couch, disappointed. It was not so much about the coffee….seeing Luke was the highlight of her trip to Stars Hollow every time. She loved him. Rory knew the look well as she looked over Lorelai.

"How about a hot chocolate instead?" Rory smiled as Kylie lit up.

"I'll get my coat!" Kylie exclaimed, running from the living room. Rory stood up off the couch, Logan by her side to assist.

"I'm not elderly Logan!" she laughed as she pulled her shawl tighter around herself as Lorelai got her purse, hurrying Kylie along in the process.

"No, but the baby needs her mother strong and healthy." Logan replied.

"She?"

"Gilmore GIRLS…firmly convinced that passes onto the next generation." He answered, kissing her firmly on the lips and wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Awe Poor Logan, what if we never have a boy for you to play football with?" she joked.

"Never was much of a sports man, you'll have to teach him." Logan laughed out loud as Rory hit him in the shoulder. Lorelai came downstairs, followed by Kylie.

"To Luke's!" Kylie shouted running out the front door.

Logan and Rory smiled at one another as they headed outside.

Luke's wasn't busy that night and when the bell over the door jingled, he immediately looked up. A grin spread over his usually serious face as his 'angel' scurried in.

"Grandpa!" Kylie screamed running over to him.

"There's my girl!" he lifted her up and gave her a big bear hug.

"I've missed you, Grandpa!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Honey, I've missed you too. Come sit down, on your stool." Luke set her down on the seat right by the cash register.

"You know that used to be my seat…" Lorelai faked a pout as she kissed her husband.

"Yeah, well, granddaughter trumps wife…" he replied, causing Rory and Logan to laugh hysterically.

"Does Grandpa like me better?" Kylie asked puzzled.

"Depends on what mood he is in…" Lorelai answered, giving Luke a flirty wink.

"Ah jeez, Lorelai…not in front of the kid," he warned, before giving Rory a hug.

'You look good… you have a craving for anything? I would be ahppy to make it for ya," he whispered father-like into her ear, before kissing her on the cheek.

'Thanks, Luke, I'm okay." She replied. He nodded, shook hands with Logan, and turned back to Kylie.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"A hot chocolate and a cheeseburger plz, just ketchup." Kylie replied as Rory gave her a look.

"Kylie! You ate dinner two hours ago!" Rory exclaimed.

"But I'm hungry, Mommy…" Kylie pouted. Luke and Lorelai exchanged glances with Logan.

"Half a one!" Rory ordered. "The other half is for me. Luke, could you add lettuce, mayonnaise…and pickles." She winked at Luke who got the message. Her craving had always been his burgers and he knew it.

"Coming right up," Luke answered going into the kitchen.

"Grandpa, where's Aunt April?" Kylie asked, pulling a folded piece of paper of her jacket pocket.

"She's at her mom's, sweetie." He answered.

"That's so weird…" Kylie mumbled.

"Why is that?" Lorelai joined in.

"That Aunt April is Grandpa Luke's, Aunt G.G. is Grandpa Chris', Mommy is Grandma's… but I am Mommy and Daddy's. It's confusing." She replied.

"Oh honey…" Rory stroked her daughter's hair as she sat down next to her.

"Families come in all shapes and sizes, you know that," Logan explained.

Kylie nodded, as she unfolded the piece of paper and laid it on the counter. Lorelai looked over her granddaughter's shoulder.

On the piece of paper was a drawing of a large group of people.

"Kylie, who are all these people?" Logan asked, intrigued by his daughter's artistic abilities.

"My family…" Kylie grinned as she pointed at each person in turn.

"There's me, Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa Chris, Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke, Aunt G.G., Aunt April, Aunt Honor, Uncle Josh, Grandma Shira, Grandpa Mitchum, Great-Grandma Emily, Great-Grandpa Richard, Great -Grandma Francine, Aunt Lizzie, Uncle TJ, Doula, and Jess…" Kylie took a deep breath but before she could start again, Lorelai and Rory looked down. There were dozens of other people still left in the picture.

"Honey, but who are all these people?" Kylie grinned some more.

"Everybody in Stars Hollow! Miss Patty, Morey, Babette, Mr. Doose, Kirk and Lulu, Cesar, and well everybody!" Kylie exclaimed.

Luke brought out the burger for Rory and Kylie and noticed the drawing.

"Hey that's neat." Luke said, surveying it. "But you forgot someone…" Luke pulled out a box of crayons, obviously leftovers from Kylie's visits. He pulled the drawing towards him, and doodled with the gray and black crayons. A few seconds later, he handed it back. Kylie grinned.

"I can't believe I forgot Paul Anka!" Kylie laughed, examining her picture

"It's beautiful, sweetheart." Logan smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Grandpa, can we put in the diner? So that everyone in our 'family' can see it?" Kylie inquired and Luke nodded. He turned around and taped it to the front of the cash register.

"Adds a certain spice to the place…" Luke approved as Kylie dove into her half of the burger, and took a sip of her recently made hot cocoa.

"I am going to need it back soon though…" Kylie said with her mouth full, getting a disapproving look from her father.

"Why is that honey?" Lorelai questioned, pouring herself a cup of coffee despite Luke' own disapproving look.

"Cause when Mommy has the new baby, then someone else will be missing…" Kylie said innocently. Rory choked on the sip of water she had taken. Kylie laughed.

"Honey, how did you know?" Rory was shocked. Kylie smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I heard you and Daddy talking about it…but you said you didn't want me to know just yet so I pretended I didn't. But I know you are still going to love me anyway, like when Grandma adopted Paul Anka. She didn't love you any less! Mommy, you worry too much!" Kylie explained. Lorelai smirked as Rory pulled her daughter into her arms.

"You are too smart for your own good, you know that?" she mumbled lovingly

"I've been told…" Kylie replied.

"Well we had better get home, honey. It's past your bed time…" Logan looked at his daughter. Kylie grumbled under her breath.

"Can I show Grandpa my other drawing first?" Kylie whined, a trait she adapted when she was exhausted.

"Hurry up…" Rory warned. It was not that she did not enjoy the time with her family but Kylie was a nightmare to get home after a visit with her grandparents. Kylie nodded as Luke paid attention.

Kylie pulled another picture from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Kylie, why is everyone in a box?" Luke was puzzled. Each member of their actual family was standing in a golden-colored box, each person wearing a different color.

"We're a box of crayons!" Kylie announced, as if that was the obvious answer.

"You're going to have to explain that to me…" Luke requested.

"See Grandpa… you're the blue crayon, because you're always so calm and cool just like the color blue." Kylie smiled as Luke chuckled, and she continued.

"Grandma is red, because she is full of energy and likes to stand out, like red!

"Mommy is yellow, because Daddy said when he first met Mommy that she lit up the whole courtyard as if she were the sun." Kylie continued then with the reasoning behind the coloring of Chris, Emily, Richard, Shira and Mitchum as Rory looked up at her husband, not believing what she had just heard.

"You did not tell her that…" Rory whispered in Logan's ear.

"Oh come on, it sounds pretty damn adorable when she says it like that!" he replied. She agreed but they both knew good and well it took a long time to get to where they were today. It was worth it though.

"April is purple because it is her favorite color. Daddy is green because he is always talking about money at work. And that's everyone!" Kylie finished. Lorelai shook her head.

"Kylie, where are you?" she noticed the absence of the little girl in the drawing.

"Grandpa is holding me," she pointed to Luke's character where a little girl sat in a black dress.

"Kylie, why are you in black?" Logan asked.

"Because when you mix all the colors together, you get black!" Kylie beamed. "I have the good traits of everyone rolled into one, just like the color black does…"

"Damn…" was the only thing any of them could say after that. Kylie shrugged, pocketed her picture and finished her cocoa in one gulp.

She knew it took a lot to be the descendent of the Huntzbergers, and of the Haydens, and even of the Danes by extension. But was even more special to carry on the tradition of being a smart, beautiful, independent girl….. a Gilmore Girl!

(**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoyed this, even though it is short! It was an idea I had in my head so of course being a writer, we have to have somewhere to put our ideas hence: ! I apperciate the time you took to read this... so click on the little box down there... submit review... go ahead! I dare ya! :)


End file.
